


Who Do You Think You Are? (Re-Upload)

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Pyromania (Def Leppard Tribute Band), Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Chaos, Confrontations, Discovery, F/M, Fake Andy Taylor, Fake John Taylor, Fake Nick Rhodes, Fake Roger Taylor, Fake Simon Le Bon, Fights, M/M, Mpreg, Rio, Surprises, Tribute Band, performing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Duran Duran head to the USA to confront Rio





	1. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two-Faced](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380826) by NitroglycerinLaced. 



> My story is set in 2015 where Andrew is still part of the REAL REAL Duran Duran and John Deacon is still part of Queen  
> In my story Nigel John and Andrew Arthur are identical twins and Roger Andrew is their older brother, they will be going by their first & middle names and Simon and Andrew are from Birmingham, UK  
> Just in case you've never heard of Rio, they're an American tribute band to Duran Duran who reside in SoCal (Southern California)  
> Unsure if any of Duran Duran have heard of Rio, but just in case they haven't, they're like the REAL Duran Duran, they have had several line up changes since starting in the late 00's  
> There will be violence in my story but not to graphic and I know Roger isn't the violent type but he will get a little violent in my story  
> The story is totally 100% fiction and doesn't happen... Well almost all the story is fiction apart from the performances they are very real  
> In my story Roger is married to John Deacon and has took his last name  
> The title of the story is inspired by the song Who Do You Think You Are by Spice Girls

 

Rio: Curt Clendenin (Nicky), Gil Barron (Tigger), Jason Jacobs (Charlie), Daniel Coffeng (Andrew) & Danny Alfaro (RT) 

__________  

**Chapter One:**

**Who Do You Think You Are? Pt. 1**

**As** **the saying goes imitation is the highest and most sincere form of flattery but what if the people who imitate their idols... or attempt to imitate their idols take it too far... Rio soon found that out in one of the hardest ways possible. Instead of attending rehearsals for their upcoming Paper Gods Tour Duran Duran had chosen to take a break from it... to spend time with their families.**

**The second Roger Andrew had arrived home he was greeted by a hug by his husband, feeling worried he took a step back and asked his husband if he was OK, earning a smile from John who reassured the younger lad he was fine. After a while the two headed upstairs and chose to spend the rest of the day watching Pyromania videos, that was the plan but upon entering the bedroom, Roger Andrew noticed John was wearing a Duran Duran t-shirt from the band's 1982 Rio Tour, taking a seat Roger Andrew's brown eyes fell on the plush rug that sat underneath his converse trainers, looking up at John, he just broke down in tears**

**'I fell ill during rehearsals' he admitted**

**'Aww baby' John sighed sitting down next to his husband**

**'I... I... I... I... I didn't k... k... k... know what to do' he hiccuped**

**'Baby, did you not tell the boys?' John questioned curiously**

**'I couldn't, I didn't want them to cancel the tour because of me' Roger Andrew confessed**

**'Sweetheart, what made you think that, they are your band mates, they would have understood' John explained as he tucked an exhauted Roger Andrew Deacon into bed**

**Getting no answer John noticed his husband had fell to sleep, so he turned off the lamp and headed downstairs to finish the washing and drying up, he then headed back upstairs, where he joined his husband in the land of sleep**

 

**-5th April 2015-**

**With Roger Andrew still feeling under the weather, Andrew Arthur stayed at home and tuned his guitar, while his wife Tracey was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the five of them and his three daughters were upstairs in Bethany's room, all three were meant to be doing their homework but only Bethany and Georgina were, Isabella was to caught watching videos on YouTube to even think about homework. She was about to close the tab when something caught her eyes... 'Rio a tribute to Duran Duran - Girls On Film', clicking on the video she couldn't but cringe at what she was watching... Daniel Coffeng trying to be like her father, seeing her sisters engrossed in doing her history homework she called out their nameS**

**'Bethany, Georgina have you seen this idiot attempting to be dad' she asked getting her sisters' attention**

**'OMG, he has got to kidding right' Georgina answered cringing at Daniel's outfit**

**'Tell me about it... Firstly his clothes ain't even close to identical to what dad wears, I mean the jacket is so wrong, as for the leather trousers look... Pur-lease, they so went out fashion at the beginning of the 90's and secondly dad suited that look back in 1984' Bethany exclaims making her sisters laugh**

**'If Simon brought girls up onto the stage, his wife would flip her lid and make him sleep on the couch' Georgina exclaimed earning a nod of agreement from her sisters as they watched Rio's bad performance of Girls On Film**

**After having enough of seeing Daniel Coffeng try to be like Andrew Arthur, Isabella decided she would show her father what she had found, so jumped off her bed and carefully raced downstairs screaming at the top of her lungs 'DAD, DAD, DAD' prompting Andrew Arthur to stop tuning his guitar and turn his head in the direction of his daughter's voice**

**'Isabella Taylor, what have I told you about using your outdoor voice' Tracey calls out from the kitchen**

**'But mum, me, Georgina and Bethany have found this' Isabella whined passing her dad her mobile phone that was showing a picture of the Duran Duran tribute band**

**'Rio... The Ultimate Duran Duran Tribute Band... As if' Andrew Arthur scoffed as Tracey entered the living room in to see what all the commotion was about**

**'Please, if they're the ''Ultimate Duran Duran Tribute Band'' then the UK are gonna Eurovision in the next ten years' she exclaims using her fingers as the sixty-six and ninety-nine quotation marks to emphise the words Ultimate Duran Duran Tribute Band**

**'Dad, they're using your names' Bethany replied showing her parents another picture of the band using his band mates/brothers names**

**'For cry sake' Andrew sighed getting on the phone to his twin brother Nigel John to organise a plan of action**

**Knowing it was late at night, Andrew Arthur still got straight on the phone and began calling the others (including Roger Andrew) and telling them what his daughters had discovered, within ten minutes of the phone calls ending both Nigel John and Simon had arrived, they were followed half an hour later by John Deacon pulling up with an exhausted looking Roger Andrew and Nicky getting out, knocking on the door, all four were greeted by Tracey, who told them Andrew Arthur was in the living room tunning his guitar, heading into the living room, they saw several sleeping bags laid out on the fllor with several cushios on the top. Roger Andrew had barely been there for a second when he fell straight back to sleep, while the others began thinking of ways to get their own back. After several hours of hearing enough swear words to make Gordon Ramsay sound a saint, Tracey was about to enter the living room, when she heard the soft tones of her brother-in-law's Brummie accent telling his brothers/band mates to stop swearing and to get some sleep, making Tracey smile a little.**

**####**

**The next day and true to the lead singer cliché, Simon Le Bon was the last one to wake up, looking around he noticed his band mates weren't in the living room when he heard the kettle boil in the kitchen, upon entering the silent kitchen Simon took his seat and noticed each other lads taking notes on their counterparts, when Simon decided he'd do the same, so grabbing a pen and notepad he started jotting down notes**

_Roger Andrew Deacon-Danny Alfaro_  
_Andrew Arthur Taylor-Daniel Coffeng_  
_Nigel John Taylor-Gil Barron_  
_Nicky Rhodes-Curt Clendenin_  
_Simon Le Bon-Jason Jacobs_

**It took a two hours but once they had finished writing notes and drinking coffee (or water in Roger's case), then got down to planning how they were to confront Rio, when Simon suggested Nicky book the tickets for their flight, in agreement Nicky got on the phone and started bokking the flight tickets, while the others got down to discussing outfits when the Taylor twins gleefuly replied 'How about the outfits from the music video Is There Something I Should Know?' causing Roger Andrew to go wide-eyed and blush terribly.**

**Once the tickets were booked Nicky headed back into the kitchen and found Andrew Arthur and Nigel John persuading Charlie to allow them to wear the outfits they wore for Is Something I Should Know? music video and after several minutes of repeating themselves like a broken record Charlie finally relented and said yes, making the Taylor Twins smile**

**'Thanks JC' they cheered**

**'Why did you say yes?' Nicky whined shaking his head in disbelief**

**'Remember what happened last time?' Roger Andrew questioned quietly**

**'Oh, yeah' Nicky sighed not wanting a repeat of what happened back in 1983**

_~Start Of Flashback~_

_'For the millionth time Andrew Arthur Taylor, Nigel John Taylor, we are not wearing identical outfits for this video' Nicky whined as the band made their way to Elstree Studios to film the music video for their upcoming single Is There Something I Should Know?_

_'Bet you we are' Andrew Arthur smirked sticking his tongue out_

_'No, we are not' Nicky snapped_

_The second they arrived, both Andrew Arthur and Nigel John were thrilled to discover that they would be wearing identical outfits, causing them both to cheer and Nicky to moan the whole way through the filming of the music video._

_~End Of Flashback~_

**'Exactly' Simon smirked**

**'Oh before I forget, I've book the tickets for the 30th April' Nicky piped up**

**'So we'll meet here on the 29th April and leave on the 30th April?' Andrew Arthur asked**

**'We'll meet here on the afternoon of the 30th April and then leave around 11pm' Simon answered**

**As soon as the last member of Duran Duran left Andrew Arthur's and Tracey's Edgbaston home, Andrew Arthur raced upstairs and into the spare room he was using to house his tour costumes and music video costumes that he had accumilated from his time in Duran Duran between 1980 and 1986. Finding out his The Reflex outfit he wore, he carefully folded them up and lay them next to him while he began searching for the outfit he wore in the Is There Something I Should Know music video, after finding it ten minutes later he sat back down and folded the blue shirt he was holding up and carefully placed in on top of his red and white sleeveless top. Standing up he entered his bedroom and got down a wheelie suitcase, before returning back to the spare room, unzipping the lid he carefully placed each piece of clothing in the suitcase, he re-entered his bedroom and started searching through his drawers for clothes to put in the suitcase that was sitting on top of the double bed he shared with his wife. The other lads all did the same the second they returned home.**

**Later that evening, the lads sat down with their families to eat their dinners, Roger Andrew though was tucked in bed eating his husband's home made chicken noodle soup, John huddled up next to him and the two began watching Flash Gordon followed by Highlander and finally A View To A Kill before he fell to sleep.**


	2. Who Do You Think You Are Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duran Duran plan to confront Rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I live in the UK I have not a clue on Tourism in America

**Who Do You Think You Are? Pt.2**

 

**-29th/30th April 2015-**

**Before the Duran Duran lads knew it, they were all gathered around the table in Andrew Arthur's and Tracey's kitchen preparing to head to BHX, first thing first was to load the car ready for their trip, once that was out the way the lads sat back around the kitchen and watched their performance of Careless Memories criticizing every little mistake Rio was making from their vocals right down to playing their instrument** ,  **hearing enough of Jason ruining Careless Memories, Charlie spoke up 'Who the fuck does he think he is, you can so tell he's struggling to even hit and maintain those high notes', meanwhile**   **Nicky or Roger Andrew weren't much pleased either watching as Curt and Danny seemed more focused on ruining the drum-synth beat to Careless Memories, then they did paying attention to it**

**'Are they for real, they're not even close to the proper beat' Nicky and Roger Andrew whined in unison. Roger Andrew wasn't the only Taylor though, who was disgusted at what they were seeing on the screen in front of them. Andrew Arthur couldn't even bring himself to watch Daniel's attempt on playing the guitar on Careless Memories, to him it sounded like Daniel was playing the plastic guitar he owned when he was 5 years old, Nigel John couldn't even bring himself to watching Gil's dreadful attempt on the bass causing him to say 'My brother-in-law can play better than that'**

**They were soon brought out of their deep thoughts by Roger Andrew's phone alarm going on**

**'Rog, please can you turn it off?' Simon asked**

**'Sorry' a teary-eyed Roger Andrew apologised turning his phone alarm off**

**Realising it was getting close to 11pm, the lads piled into Simon's hatchback and put on their seatbelts, only to hear Roger Andrew proudly declare 'You know what, when you come to think about it tribute bands are like Marmite, you either love them or you hate them' causing his band mates to groan. Once the were on the radio, the four passengers decided to do some more research on this so-called ''Duran Duran Tribute Band'' causing Roger Andrew to exclaim 'Cheeky bastards' both shocking and startling his brother (according to Nigel John, Roger Andrew rarely swore and only did when he was annoyed with something or someone mainly him or Andrew Arthur)**

**'What?' Nicky casually pipes up out of nowhere while still cringing at what he was watching on his phone**

**'Look at this' Roger Andrew replies with an ice cold tone to his voice as he shows his brothers and Nicky a picture of Rio**

**'What the actual hell?' Andrew Arthur cries out not seeing that picture before**

**'They have got to be kidding right? ' Nicky choked pointing to Curt Clendenin**

  **Without even showing a hint of embarrassment Nigel John blurted out 'Oh, please Charlie looks more attractive in that then he will ever fucking will' as he showed a picture of Jason Jacobs to his twin brother, who in turn pulled a what the heck type of face**

**'He looks more like a cross between Tony Hadley and that kid from Malcolm In The Middle... You know the lad who played Dewey Wilkerson' Andrew scolded**

**'Oh you mean Erik Per Sullivan?' Charlie speaks up keeping his oceanic blue eyes on the road earning a nod off Andrew Arthur**

**'Hey Rog, have you seen this?' Andrew Arthur asks noticing his brother had gone quiet**

**'RT, you OK?' Nicky asks still cringing at the picture he was just shown**

**'Yeah, just seeing this has annoyed me' Roger Andrew lied suppressing his temper as Simon pulled into the car park of BHX**

**Breaking the silent mood that surrounded the inside of Simon's car, he replied 'We're here guys', getting out a rather pale looking Roger Andrew climbed out following by his brothers and Nicky, getting their suitcases out of the back of the hatchback, before heading towards the entrance of the airport.**

**As they made their way to the check in, Simon noticed Roger Andrew lagging behind, he wondered over to where the raven haired lad was, leaving Nicky and the Taylor twins to chat**

**'Hey Rog, you OK?'**

**'Yeah, I just miss John' Roger Andrew sighed**

**'I know how you feel, I'm missing Yas' Simon replied as they reached the check in desk thirty seconds after the Taylors twins and Nicky, after taking their seats:-the Taylor twins were sitting on the left hand side trying to wind Nicky up who was sitting in front of them trying to rest his eyes, Simon chose to sit on the right hand side with Roger Andrew. They had only been in the air for a few seconds but already Duran Duran were fast asleep, only waking up if they the needed toilet.**

**####**

**They arrived in Los Angeles after an almost 14 hour flight, which saw Roger Andrew spend more in the bathroom than he did asleep, they arrived in Los Angeles to an awaiting hire car to take them to Long Beach, CA. They finally arrived at The Westin Long Beach 25 minutes later and after settling into their hotel rooms, they all gathered into Simon and Nicky's hotel room where firs thing first was needing to find up where they were performing and after an hour of searching, they were about to give up when Roger Andrew declared that they were to perform at Harvelle's in Long Beach, CA on the 9th May, the lads were quite thrilled at hearing that because it meant they had time to get their outfits in order... That was if the outfits still fitted them of course but with a set of identical twins in Duran Duran, it made the task twice as hard because it meant that whatever Andrew Arthur wore, Nigel John would have to wear too and vice versa and on several occasions it did get on Simon's nerves but this time he really didn't mind as he was hell bent on getting revenge, although they had to wait until Roger Andrew had finished emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl that was in front of him**

**'Sorry about that' he apologized taking a seat next to Nicky**

**'That's OK... Outfit check' Simon gleefully smiled causing his band mates to groan as he began running through the list of what they planned to wear in the morning of Rio's Harvelle's concert, then depending on what time they got back to the hotel they would get changed into their second outfit for a night on the town (Roger Andrew counted himself out on the partying). Once the outfit check was out of the way, the lads started to plan on how to confront Rio, with each idea getting as dreadful and ridiculous as the other, Roger Andrew finally and carefully stood up and suggested 'I think we should confront them when they least expect it and in front of our fans. That way we can show the fans that they had been lead on all this time by these idiots' earning four nods of agreements from his band mates.**

**'Now we have the plan and outfits out of the way, what are we going to have to eat' Nicky calls out hearing shouts of 'Pizza' coming from the Taylor Twins and Simon**

**'Rog, what about you?' Nicky asks looking at a rather pale looking Roger Andrew**

**'Nothing for me, thanks' he whispers covering his mouth and racing off to the bathroom to throw up again. Once he had flushed the toilet and said goodnight to his band mates, he headed to his room leaving his band mates lost for words at how unwell the quietest member of Duran Duran looked**

**'Is he OK?' Nicky asked concerned**

**'He said he was' Simon answered climbing off the bed to go and check on him**

**'Charlie, it's best we just give him a little space' Nicky piped up dialling the number for a local pizzeria, Charlie just shrugged and sat back down**

**Soon enough the four Duran Duran lads were tucking into their pizzas:- A meat feast for Simon and Nigel John to share and a Vegetarian Special for Nicky and Andrew Arthur to share, while they began talk about what they were gonna do while they were there in America, looking through his phone Andrew Arthur delightfully replied 'How about Knott's Berry Farm or Knott's Soak City, there is an amusement park called The Pike that we go to or Bolsa Chica State Beach'**

**'We'll figure out what to do tomorrow, in the meantime, we've had a long flight and car trip, it's time we got some sleep' Simon yawned as the Taylor twins said their good nights and headed to their hotel rooms, where they fell straight to sleep.**

**Next day, Duran Duran were woken up by the sounds of Roger Andrew throwing up, knowing something had to be done, Simon climbed out of bed and raced to Roger Andrew's room when he heard the flush of a toilet.**

**'Roger Andrew please open up' he pleaded**

**Opening the door Simon was met with an exhausted and pale looking Roger Andrew Deacon**

**'Sorry about waking you up' he apologized as he took a seat on his bed**

**'Rog, it's no problem but are you sure you're OK?' Simon asked**

**'Just a bug, I may have picked up, I'll be OK Si, I promise' Roger Andrew answered**

**'We've chose to go Knott's Berry Farm than Bolsa Chica State Beach' Nicky piped up popping his head around the door**

**'OK, Will you be alright on your own?' Simon asked**

**'Yeah, go have fun and make sure my brothers don't wind you up' Roger Andrew answered**

**'Will do' Simon nodded**

**As they remaining four members of Duran Duran headed off, Simon couldn't help but think of Roger Andrew back at the hotel, noticing his band mate was deep in thought Nicky reassured Simon that Roger Andrew will be fine, he's a grown man and can look after himself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although in the UK Mothers Day is celebrated in March, in other countries they celebrate in May so Happy Mothers Day to all the mothers who are celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Rio consist of:  
> Lead Vocalist Jason Jacobs  
> Jason play Simon 'Charlie' Le Bon in Rio  
> Bassist & Backing Vocalist Gil Barron  
> Gil play John 'Tigger' Taylor in Rio  
> Guitarist & Backing Vocalist Daniel Coffeng  
> Daniel plays Andrew 'Andy' Taylor in Rio  
> Keyboardist Curt Clendenin  
> Curt plays Nick 'Nicky' Rhodes in Rio  
> Drummer Danny Alfaro  
> Danny plays Roger Andrew 'RT' Taylor in Rio.


End file.
